russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Freddie Gutierrez Team-Up with Janella Salvador, joins Janella in Wonderland
January 31, 2014 One of the highly-anticipated young stars of our generations, the teen sweetheart princess Janella Salvador reaches another new milestone on her budding career as one of the newest female TV celebrity. Janella was also awarded previously with the German Moreno Youth Achievement Award given by Filipino Academy of Movie Arts and Sciences (FAMAS). Salvador is the daughter of actress-singer Jenine Desiderio and singer Juan Miguel Salvador. She’s under IBC’s talent development and management Kapinoy Talent Center. This singer-actress has made a number of movie and TV projects, her show in the leading lady for her fantasereye Janella in Wonderland remains number 1 in PrimeTastik primetime slot. This 15-year-old actress is the daughter of singer-actress Jenine Desiderio and singer Juan Miguel Salvador. Janella is now also seen a celebrity product enndorsement of Palmolive Naturals Shampoo, Smart, National Bookstore, AMA University, Bench/Herbench, Natasha Beauty, Candie's Philippines, Lemon Square Power Pops, Bench Daily Scents and SM Accessories. Meanwhile in showbiz, as a singer to do a self-titled album released under IBC Records. Among Janella's projects on IBC include a drama, fantasy, sitcom and a movie project in the coming years. A new young actor Freddie Gutierrez, a young brother of Richard and Raymond, is now all set to make a big splash in IBC's PrimeTastik as he joins the cast of top-rating fantaserye Janella in Wonderland as the new love team partner of Kapinoy teen mermaid princess Janella Salvador. As part of one of the most popular shows on the Kainoy network, ever since Richard Gutierrez's young brother Freddie Gutierrez is an 19-year-old boy as a Thailand-Filipino model and actor with Janella were paired in the mermaid tale fantaserye, TV viewers have also already remarkable on-screen in the two young superstars. This fascination has prompted FredNella (Freddie and Janella) fans to aggressively request for the television career of their newest idols in Janella’s mermaid tale fantaserye Janella in Wonderland. IBC emphasized that the station will continue to boosting the number sport and the Filipino world-renowned talents and superstars. Freddie also shared how nice the show's lead superstar Janella Salvador are to her even-off cam. IBC shown the fantasy TV drama Janella in Wonderland. It gained so much popularly, with its ratings reaching over 50% as the number 1 spot on this list and Janella posters, CDs, shirts and merchandising everyhwere. The popularly of this fantaserye starred the so-called Mermaidserye in the huge success. In fact, due to so much anticipation of TV viewers, Freddie’s first-ever appearance in Janella in Wonderland last January 23 (Thursday) instantly became a hot topic in the microblogging site Twitter. FredNella flooded the said social networking site with tweets: Freddie is such a good actor and dancer! Even when he is happy, he is still very handsome;” “@FREDNELLA: Freddie Gutierrez’s acting talent is really amazing. He is a very talented men: I already want to see FredNella scenes! I’m very excited!” Meanwhile, TV viewers will surely get more hooked with the magical ‘island tail’ of Janella in Wonderland now that Freddie’ character Freddie Agustin is about to meet. Who is Freddie? How will he change Janella’s life? Will Freddie become a huge threat to Janella’s close friends Victor (Marlo Mortel)? Don’t miss Janella in Wonderland, Monday, Tuesday and Thursday nights at 7:30pm, on IBC PrimeTastik, right after Express Balita. Kapinoy Talent Center artists soar high in 2014 Kapinoy Talent Center welcomes the New Year with a roster of today’s fast-rising superstars whose names are expected to get bigger in 2014. With current and up-and-coming big TV projects and endorsements, these celebrities of the new generation will surely make their mark in the world of showbiz like Erich Gonzales, AJ Muhlach, Dingdong Dantes, Mario Maurer, Janella Salvador and Freddie Gutierrez. 'Janella Salvador's ''Fall for Love album (under IBC Records on February 11, 2014) Fall for Love, produced by IBC Records, is Janella Salvador's newest album will contain covers of both foreign and OPM songs that were in English and Filipino of all-hits love songs from the well-known Filipino composers rendered by. The teen pop-star star in a Philippine female singer Janella Salvador is the singer revealed that the decision to record an self-titled album. Though a teen sweetheart princess of 15-year-old girl at the time of this release, Salvador's poise and assurance shines through, and the album is infused with her charm and charisma. Salvador is also a popular television and film superstar, and her name was very recognizable prior to the release of this album, at the time of this album's release, she is a fine singer. Only Me and You is a collection of all original songs written in English and Filipino composed by some of the Philippines’ renowned songwriters like Vehnee Saturno, Jenine Desiderio, Christian Martinez, among others. The collection showcases some of the best songs ever, the country has produced. The songs will definitely invoke feelings of love and hope in every listener. To show gratitude for Janella’s contribution to OPM, composed Freddie Saturno handed Janella a plaque of appreciation for recording her own album. The album was released on 2014, under the exclusive licensee and distributor of products for Filipino music recording in the Philippines, IBC Records. International fans are able to purchase the physical album from the official website of Salvador or download them digitally from MyMusicStore International, a music store website based in the Philippines became available on ITunes Stores worldwide. The album pays tribute to OPM (Original Pilipinio Music) while Janella’s countless fans who have been loyal throughout his career. #Safe In The Arms Of Love (contemporary jazz ballad) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) (music video) #Art of Letting Go (pop) (composed by Freddie Saturno) (music video) #Hanggang Kailan Kaya (Tagalog) (acoustic) (composed by Christian Martinez) (music video) #Love You (English OPM novelty dance) (composed by Christian Martinez) (music video) #Heal My Broken Heart (Smile.dk) (synthpop dance) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) (music video) #Sana’y Kapiling Ka (Tagalog) (love song ballad) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) (music video) #Dance With Me (Taglish novelty dance tune) (composed by Jenine Desiderio) (music video) #Feeling na Crush Mo (OPM dance) (composed by Christian Martinez) #I Want A Boy (Taglish R&B hop-hop) (composed by Marcus Davis) (music video) #If I Keep My Heart Out of Sight (Nikki Gil) (composed by Christian Martinez) (music video) #Lumingon Ka Lang (Sarah Geronimo) (Tagalog) (dance) (composed by Lito Camo) (music video) #Don't Stop the Music (2NE1) (dance) (composed by Christian Martinez) (music video) #Sunny Day (Coco Lee) (dance) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) (music video) #Have A Good Time (acoustic ballad) (composed by Jimmy Borja) (music video) #Malay Mo (Tagalog) (pop) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) (music video) #When You Smiled at Me (composed by Vehnee Saturno) (music video) '''Janella Salvador: Oh My G (under IBC Records on March 20, 2014) #Oh My G (Oh My Girl) (hip-hop and R&B) (composed by Marcus Davis) (music video) #Ibulong Mo Sa Hangin (mid-tempo pop) (composed by Freeddie Saturno) (music video) #Di Da Di (Taglish novelty) (composed by Jenine Desiderio) (music video) #Save Your Heart for Me (disco) (composed by Christian Martnez) (music video) #I Still Believe (pop and adult contemporary) (composed by Louie Ocampo) #Friend of Mine (Odette Quesada) (acoustic) (composed by Jenine Desiderio) (music video) #Yesterday's Love (ballad) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) (music video) #What Makes You Stay? (acoustic ballad) (composed by Tito Cayamanda) #Prinsesa ng Puso Mo (Tagalog) (composed by Freddie Saturno) (music video) #Another Sad Love Song (ballad) (composed by Louie Ocampo) (music video) #Lab Na Lab (dance novelty) (composed by Jenine Desiderio) (music video) #People Alone (Randy Crawford) (composed by Freddie Saturno) (music video) #A Love Before Time (ballad) (composed by Freddie Saturno) (music video) #Taking it to the Sky (U1 feat. Tammy S. Hansen) (composed by Christian Martinez) (music video) #Because (acoustic and soft rock) (composed by Christian Martinez) (music video) #You Don't Own Me (acoustic ballad) (composed by Freddie Saturno) (music video)